


Feathers

by ItsMadness97



Series: Tales of Loki x Sign [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, The Truth is Out There, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: "Loki is missing. We need your help."Sigyn had to hold back a laugh. "It's okay. I know exactly where he is.""What? Where?" Steve asked.Sigyn hesitated for the slightest of moments, pondering how she should break it to him that the war criminal they were supposed to be keeping a strict eye on, was currently naked in her bed.





	Feathers

The next morning daylight poured through the windows, grazing patches of bare skin uncovered by the sheets. The two reunited lovers still were sound asleep, and they likely would have stayed that way for some time if it weren't for–

Loki jolted, waking up Sigyn in the process as a loud wrapping sounded on the door.

"Hey, Sigyn!" Steve's muffled voice sounded on the other side of the door.

Loki tightened his arms around her body as she glanced in the direction of the door.

"Ignore him," he murmured sleepily in her ear. 

She turned her head towards Loki, wrapped tightly in his embrace. "What if it's important?"

"More than this?" Loki began spreading kisses down her neck while the hand that previously drapped overtop of her, found its under the covers where their naked bodies rested. Sigyn sighed in contentment as she felt his hand draw a line up her inner thigh, and she was just about to give in to his ministrations, until...

"Sigyn, are you in there? We need your help!" Steve's voice sounded urgent, and she quickly tore herself away from her lover.

"Just a moment!" she called with a raspy voice after lifting herself into a seated position. She gave Loki a regretful glance before forcing herself away of the warmth of the covers and Loki. She hastily threw on a robe, tying the string at her waist, before heading to the door and opening it a crack.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at her visitor with frazzled eyes.

"Loki is missing from the compound. We need your help."

"Oh," Sigyn sighed, holding the door open wider and glancing behind her.

Steve shifted uncomfortably after he noticed her state of dress and began pointedly averting his gaze from everything but her eyes. She had to hold back a laugh.

"I know exactly where he is," she told him.

"What? Where?"

Sigyn hesitated for the slightest of moments, pondering how she should break it to him that the war criminal they were supposed to be keeping a strict eye on, was currently naked in her bed. It didn't matter, however, when Loki's undeniably deep voice spoke from behind her.

"I'm right here."

Steve lifted his eyebrows as Sigyn glanced behind her, holding the door open a little further so Steve could see. Loki was dressed from the waist down, but his torso was still left completely bare.

Sigyn surrendered a small smirk and a slight blush as she watched the surprise play out on Steve's face.

"Right," he said uncomfortably as he began to connect the dots.

Loki reached a hand up, pulling a stray feather that was clinging in her hair, and then wrapped his hand around her waist from behind.

"Is there anything else?" she asked politely, trying to ignore Loki's blatant possessiveness.

Steve shot her a brief questioning glance. "Uh– no. That would be all. Thank you," he replied before awkwardly walking away. 

Sigyn closed the door with a sigh of relief and turned to Loki. "I think we scared him."

"Good," Loki replied. "Perhaps he'll cease his flirting with you."

"Steve never flirted with me. He's just nice."

Loki scoffed at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't consider asking you for coffee as _just being nice_."

"It's not my fault everyone distrusts you," she said walking away from the door and back towards the bed to rearrange the sheets. "Perhaps you just need to spend more time socializing."

Loki took a seat on the bed before she could begin fixing it. "It's not socializing I need. It's less... mortals."

"Oh come on, Loki," she consoled, opting to sit ontop his lap instead. "Don't be that way. You liked Stark I thought. You told me you two shared a drink the other night?"

"What does it matter if I did? They'll be gone in a few decades and then what?"

"We'll make more friends."

Loki gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"I know," she sighed, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"We were supposed to get married in Asgard, live as royals."

"You speak as though Asgard was utopian. Did you forget how much you wanted to leave? How you asked me to run away with you?"

"Yes, but Midgard-"

"No, Midgard is perfect for us Loki. We get a new start. And if we mess it up, we just wait another century and we'll start again."

He sighed, letting the truth of her words sink in. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"My mind can be utterly made up, and yet a few words leave that pretty little mouth of yours and I'm changing my mind for you. How?" 

She gave him a heartfelt smile. "Well," she said with mock-drama, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As your wife, I do hope I have some sway over you, my prince."

Sigyn leaned forward then, planting a chaste yet lingering kiss on his lips, tasting his hunger from just that small contact.

"Do you think Steve will tell?" she asked after breaking away.

"I don't doubt it," he murmured, eyes still lingering on her lips.

"Great," she sighed unsurprised. "We best get ready to confront them."

"What would you like to tell them?"

"The truth."

Loki's eyes flickered up to hers then. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm done keeping secrets. It's about time the Avengers found out who my husband is."


End file.
